


Raindrop (S Part The Second!)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: isang labing-labing moment na naman ng mag-asawang si Sehun Claud at Baekhyun Xenon ♡
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 11





	Raindrop (S Part The Second!)

**Author's Note:**

> HOY YUNG MGA READERS KO DYAN SA TWITTER MGA DIMUNYO TALAGA KAYO HAHAHAHAHAHA HOLY WEEK NGAYON PERO NAPAGAWA NIYO KO NG GANITO XNXJXJJDKSKSM YUNG PAALALA NI MAESTRO SA HULING TWEET HA?! YUNG PRAYERS MGA ULUPONG GAWIN NIYO PAGKATAPOS BASAHIN ANG KASALANAN NA ITO! HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> AND SORRY DI KO NA-POST KANINANG MADALING ARAW KASI NAKATULOG AKO NGAYON KO LANG SIYA NATAPOS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> CAPS LOCK PARA MADAMA NIYO! 
> 
> enjoy reading mga little demons! 川o･-･)ﾉ

he was about to remove sehun's arms around his waist pero mabilis siya nitong iniharap atsaka sinunggaban ang kanyang labi.

baekhyun was taken aback pero onti-onti siyang nalulunod sa mga halik ni sehun kaya he can't help but to kiss him back. he then wrapped his arms around sehun's neck atsaka naman siya tumalon at binuhat ni sehun, his feet now wrapped around sehun's waist.

naglakad naman papalabas ng kwarto si sehun atsaka dahan-dahang isinara ang pinto ng kwarto ng baby girl nila. their kisses are getting faster and a little rougher at ramdam na ni baekhyun ang pag-iinit ng katawan niya, ganun din naman si sehun wag na tayo maglokohan (｡-∀-)

once they reached their room, sehun immediately opened the door at itinulak ito gamit ang paa para isara. naglakad naman siya papalapit sa kama atsaka ibinalibag still with care si baekhyun doon. they looked at each other for some seconds as they catch their breaths.

pumatong naman si sehun sa ibabaw ni baekhyun atsaka marahang hinaplos ang mukha nito bago halikan muli. bumaba naman ang mga halik ni sehun sa leeg ni baekhyun and left love marks all over. itinaas naman ni sehun ang tshirt ni baekhyun atsaka hinubad ito.

inilapit naman ni sehun ang bibig niya sa tenga ni baekhyun atsaka bumulong dito

"Let's do it again, bebilabs? Demon Style?"

napahingang malalim naman si baekhyun at napakagat sa kanyang mga labi. sehun then looked at him teasingly kaya bahagya siyang napatango. napangisi naman si sehun atsaka kinuha yung panyo sa drawer ng bed side table nila atsaka yung tali. muli na namang napahinga ng malalim si baekhyun nung nakita niya ang mga ito.

inilapit naman ni sehun ang mukha niya sa mukha ni baekhyun and gave him a soft kiss on his lips and teasingly touched his ochinchin kaya bahagyang tumaas balahibo ni baekhyun. inilagay naman na ni sehun ang panyo sa mga mata ni baekhyun atsaka itinali ito. itinali naman ni sehun ang mga kamay ni baekhyun gamit yung tali.

at dahil wala nang makita si baekhyun he felt excited and at the same time nervous. ano na naman kayang katarantaduhan ang gagawin sa kanya ni sehun with this kind of set up which he calls demon style. basta ang alam niya nabubuntis siya tuwing ginagawa 'to ni sehun. tangina.

nagulat naman si baekhyun nung walang pakundangang tinanggal ni sehun ang shorts at brief niya then told him to go on all fours. since nakatali ang mga kamay si baekhyun he used his forearms to support his upper body weight.

malakas namang pinalo ni sehun ang pwet ni baekhyun kaya di naman naiwasan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol. the smaller then felt sehun spreading his ass and softly massaging it at bigla na lang pinapalo.

baekhyun couldn't help but to feel aroused from the pain and at the same time from the pleasure na nararamdaman niya because sehun is teasing him by softly tracing his hole. 

maya-maya pa ay mas lalong hiniwalay ni sehun ang mga paa ni baekhyun at isinubsob ang ulo nito sa kama. sehun then licked and sucked his two fingers at dahan-dahan itong ipinasok sa butas ni baekhyun. the smaller flinched pero putangina daliri palang yon sarap na sarap na agad siya.

binilisan naman ni sehun ang labasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa holey grail ni baekhyun and the smaller is already getting crazy from it dahil tamang-tama ni sehun ang sensitive part niya. sehun then leaned forward kay baekhyun atsaka hinalikan ito from his cheek down to his neck then to his back. mas lalo naman niyang binilisan ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa daanan ng kanilang potential fourth baby kaya mas lalo namang napaungol si baekhyun.

sehun stopped midway nung nakita niyang basang-basa na si baekhyun and when he saw that the smaller was about to cum which made baekhyun whinned a bit kaya napangisi naman si sehun. nilapit naman niya ang kanyang ulo sa may tenga ni baekhyun at muling bumulong dito.

"Easy, bebilabs. We're just starting."

turn on talaga kay baekhyun ang husky low voice ni sehun kaya ramdam niya ang mas lalong pag-init ng katawan niya at pota he really wants it now.

"I can't wait that longer. Tangina ipasok mo na, mahal."

sehun let out a soft chuckle and kissed baekhyun on his cheek. di niya matatanggihan ang bebilabs niya. under ehh (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA jk)

inikot naman siya ni sehun at pinaupo. tinanggal niya yung tali sa mga kamay ni baekhyun atsaka itinali ang mga ito sa may headboard ng kama. medyo mahaba naman yung mga tali kaya inihiga niya si baekhyun sa kama.

nagulat naman si baekhyun nung bigla siyang hinalikan ni sehun sa labi. dila sa dila, laway sa laway, gago sobrang nanggigigil na talaga ang ating angel onti na lang magiging demon na talaga siya kaya siguro demon style 'to kasi tangina gagawin siyang demonyo sa tagal ni sehun (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA jk ulet)

bumaba naman ang mga halik ni sehun hanggang sa marating niya ang mga favorite niyang nips. hinalikan niya ito at dinilaan which made baekhyun let out a soft moan. nagulat na naman si baekhyun nung biglang kagatin ni sehun ang isang nips niya. gusto niyang paluin si sehun kasi pota nabigla siya kaso nakatali ang kanyang mga kamay. at dahil gago ang ating demonyo bahagya niyang hinila ito habang kagat-kagat. tangina gusto na sapakin ni baekhyun ehh kaya pala sa kama tinali yung mga kamay niya.

bumaba naman ang mga halik ni sehun to his tummy at muling binulungan ito

"Ilan kaya mong little sperms ngayon? Two ulit or three naman? Or maybe four? Ay wag na lang muna gusto ko ulit gawin 'to kay bebilabs. Hehe."

kahit bulong yun narinig yun ni baekhyun at tangina mababalibag niya talaga si sehun mamaya.

binigyan naman ulit ng isa pang halik ni sehun ang tyan ni baekhyun bago mameet ang best buddy niyang si ochinchin ng kanyang bebilabs. sehun gave it a soft peck bago dilaan ang pre-cum ni baekhyun at sinubo ng buo ang best buddy niya. tangina halos mangisay si baekhyun dahil shet ang sensitive niya today. dahan-dahan namang sinubo ni sehun in and out ang ochinchin ni baekhyun hanggang sa onti-onti itong bumilis.

"Ahhh!!!! Mahal!!! Stop!!! Stop!!! Stop!!!!"

naging si quiboloy siya mga siz charot HAHAHAHAHAHA

tinigil naman ni sehun ang pagkain sa kanyang lollipop atsaka muling kinita ang holey grail ni baekhyun. he gave it a soft peck at ipinasok ang isang daliri niya.

gago ngayon ko lang naalalang di pa pala naghuhubad si sehun kaya eto na naghubad na ang ating demonyitong slight na mabait daw.

hinawakan naman ni sehun ang maglalabas sa kanyang potential fourth baby at hinimas ito up and down. kung nakikita lang siya ngayon ni baekhyun baka di na yun nakapagpigil at tinalunan na ang long hard chubby sayote na favorite food niya.

sehun then placed his long hard chubby sayote sa holey grail ni baekhyun at onti-onti itong ipinasok at ipinadaan sa daanan ng kanilang potential fourth baby. di naman napigilan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol ng malakas dahil bigla na lang itong isinagad ni sehun ng walang eni-eni at mabilis na nagthrust sa loob ni baekhyun.

halos mabaliw si baekhyun dahil putangina walang patawad si sehun talagang binayo siya nung demonyo without care.

hindi naman mapigilan ni baekhyun ang mga ungol niya dahil shet talaga sagad na sagad at ramdam na ramdam niya ang favorite food niya na winawarak siyang muli. nabigla naman si baekhyun nung hinawakan ni sehun ang best buddy nito na si ochinchin niya at pinump up and down. naramdaman naman ni sehun na sumikip yung butas ni baekhyun kaya di niya napigilan ang pag ungol niya.

"Tangina bebilabs. Sarap na sarap ka ba? Puta may isisikip ka pa pala."

sa sobrang gigil ni sehun ay mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pagbayo kay baekhyun at shet guys napapahighnotes na po ang ungol ng ating anghel sa sarap na kanyang natatamasa.

"AHHH!!! MAHAL I'M COMING! I'M COMING! AHHH!!!"

sigaw ni baekhyun at ramdam din ni sehun na lalabasan na siya. kaya yung kaninang mabilis na pagbayo niya kay baekhyun ay mas lalo pang bumilis at kingina di niya akalain na may ibibilis pa siya.

and in just a matter of minutes, sabay po nilang sinalubong ang bagong taon (￣∇￣)

naipatong naman ni sehun ang ulo niya sa may dibdib ni baekhyun at doon hinabol ang hininga niya. baekhyun is also catching his breath kasi gago grabe yung pagbabayo sa kanya ni sehun halos di na niya alam kung pano pa siya uungol.

nilapit naman ni sehun ang mukha niya sa mukha ni baekhyun atsaka marahan itong hinalikan sa labi. tinanggal naman niya ang piring nito sa mata at ang pagkakatali sa mga kamay nito.

ipinulupot naman ni baekhyun ang mga kamay niya sa leeg ni sehun still having that passionate kiss. he could feel sehun getting bigger inside him. pocha nararamdaman na naman niya na padating na ulit ang bagong tao kahit kakabagong taon lang nila.

sehun stopped midway of their kiss at nginitian si baekhyun.

"Bebilabs ha kakalabas pa nga lang ng potential fourth baby natin gusto mo na ulit lumabas yung second potential fourth baby natin?"

bahagya namang pinalo ni baekhyun sa dibdib si sehun.

"Tangina ka akala ko mamamaos ako sa sobrang panggigigil mo."

maloko namang ngumiti si sehun sa kanya atsaka muling hinalikan ito sa labi. inalis naman ni sehun sa loob ni baekhyun ang hubby ni ochinchin atsaka bumulong sa tenga ni baekhyun.

"Bebilabs, go on all fours. I'll do you from behind."

napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun atsaka sinunod si sehun. when he was already on his knees and hands, nagulat naman siya nung biglang ipinasok ng walang pasabi ni sehun ang kanyang long hard chubby sayote sa daanan ng second potential fourth baby nila at binayo na naman siya nung demonyo ng walang pakundangan.

di akalain ni baekhyun na may itataas pa ang pag-ungol niya. ipinasok naman ni sehun ang dalawang daliri niya sa bibig ni baekhyun and the smaller sucked it gladly. onti-onti namang binilisan ni sehun ang pagthrust niya kay baekhyun kaya nanghina bigla ang mga braso ni baekhyun kaya napasubsob ang mukha niya sa kama.

mahigpit namang hinawakan ni sehun ang bewang ni baekhyun at doon mas lalong binilisan ang pagbayo kay baekhyun.

"Ahhh! Putangina Claud dahan-dahan! AHHH!!! Gago ka mababali balakang ko sayo!!! AHHH!!!"

"Tangina kasi ang sikip mo parin lalo akong nanggigigil sayo, bebilabs. Ang sarap-sarap mo talaga."

napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagkakasagad ng long hard sayote ni sehun sa loob niya. he can't help but to just moan.

"Tangina. Lalabasan na ulit ako."

sehun hissed habang hinigpitan lalo ang kapit sa bewang ni baekhyun at mas lalong binilisan ang pagbayo dito.

and once again, together they both welcomed the coming of their second potential fourth baby. o(^▽^)o

sabay namang bumagsak ang mga katawan nila sa kama atsaka hinabol ang kanilang paghinga. inalis naman ni sehun ang kanyang chubby sayote sa loob ni baekhyun at humiga sa tabi nito. he then softly caressed the smaller's cheek kaya napamulat ng mata si baekhyun.

"Bwisit ka, akala ko mahihiwalay na balakang ko sayo."

mahina namang tumawa si sehun

"Sorry, bebilabs. Nakakapanggigil ka kasi ehh."

hapong-hapo namang tumawa si baekhyun atsaka lumapit kay sehun at inihiga ang ulo sa may dibdib nito atsaka niyakap siya. kinuha naman ni sehun yung kumot atsaka kinumutan ang mga sarili nila.

"Feeling ko di umabot yung mga little sperms ko to meet your little egg."

kunot noo namang napatingala si baekhyun sa asawa niya

"Siraulo. Sa sobrang sagad nung ginawa mo feeling ko buntis na nga ako!"

di naman napigilan ni sehun yung tawa niya. hinalikan naman niya ang bunbunan ni baekhyun at marahang hinaplos ang ulo nito habang isinandal ang pisngi niya rito.

"I love you, bebilabs. Nag-enjoy na naman ako. Hehe."

"Tangina mo. Pinagod mo ko. Dalawang rounds palang yun."

"Gusto mo pa ba ng another round? Angel Style naman."

"Gago! Tigilan mo ko sa mga style-style mong yan!"

sehun softly chuckled atsaka niyakap ng mahigpit si baekhyun

"Mahal na mahal kasi kita bebilabs ehh."

napangiti naman si baekhyun at hinigpitan niya rin ang yakap niya kay baekhyun.

"Mahal na mahal din kita mahal pero ayoko na sumakit balakang ko sa ginawa mo pota ka."

napangisi naman muna si sehun bago hinalikan muli ang bunbunan ni baekhyun at doon tuluyan na silang nakatulog.

**Author's Note:**

> and this here ends our raindrop twt sns au o(^-^)o
> 
> taena niyo tapos na 'to ha?! wala nang susunod kaya yung mga mangungulit dyan sa angel style tigilan niyo ko! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> sa mga galing sa twitter, thank you for reading this au from the start to the end. sana naenjoy niyo kwento ng ating angel at demon.
> 
> hanggang sa muli mga ulupong!  
> (￣▽￣)ノ


End file.
